endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Anomalocaris
|species= Anomalocaris gigantea |length= ?????? |appearance= A flat, insect-like creature with two front mandibles and several plate-like appendages |location2= Valka Castle |time= Day and night |forms= Adult only |name = Anomalocaris }}The Anomalocaris is a legendary creature found only in . The title "Ancient Remnant" can be obtained by discovering it. A strange, bug-like creature from the Cambrian era of prehistory, long thought extinct, it appears to the player only after completing a certain quest involving the mysterious Constellation Coins. In-Game Description "This bizarre creature has nothing in common with modern animals and is thought to have lived 500 million years ago during the Cambrian period of the Paleozoic era. It should be extinct, and we may never know why it still lives today." of Genetic Experiments? "Many of the myriad life-forms that developed after the Cambrian explosion lost out in the process of natural selection and vanished off the face of the earth. They definitely existed at some point, so it may be possible to extract their genes from fossils and revive them today. Maybe this creature was secretly brought to life in such a way." Location After being unlocked, the player can observe the Anomalocaris swimming outside of the Underwater Gallery in Valka Castle, around coordinates B-2 and C-2. ... ...dances... ...you shall… ...be granted permission...by the heavens…" When the radio voice dies out, GG approaches the player at the table and says: "Did you hear the radio just now? "Guardian of the old castle", huh? Where there's a , there's got to be , am I right? Giddyup! Maybe that guy heard rumors about some treasure. But there are a lot of in the world. I wonder where it was talking about? Does it ring any bells with you? Well, if you're going off to look for it, make sure you ! You know I've got sweet salvage skills!" After this, the player should gather from the " " part of the radio message that they should head to Valka Castle, and bring GG along per his request. When the pair enters the Castle, GG turns to the player while they're both still at the Well Bottom and says: "Hey, do you remember the message that came over the radio a while ago? It mentioned an old castle...It's got to be Valka Castle. But what did it mean about a defender? Well, thinking about it isn't going to help. Let's look around the castle and see if we can find anything strange." Using the radio voice's hint that the "guardian...dances ", the player should head to the Underwater Gallery, the place in Valka Castle the most dense with windows. When they're about halfway down, something darts past in the ocean outside, almost too fast to see. GG and the player both stop in their tracks, and GG says: "Yoinks! Something really weird just swam by! OK, listen...I might be totally off here… But I swear that thing looked just like a prehistoric Anomalocaris! What am I saying...I must be seeing things." After GG has reasonably wondered whether he's losing it, he pauses and looks beneath the window, only to notice an object sitting there in front of the player. "What the… There's something right in front of you there." The player obtains the Dragon Bones BCD, a BCD that looks like the ribcage and spine of some unknown creature. GG starts talking again: "Now, that's seriously weird. Is this what that voice talked about on the radio? Well, since we came all the way here, we might as well haul it back with us." The player then gets the title for having witnessed the Anomalocaris reappear. }} Behavior The Anomalocaris swims about quickly and smoothly outside of the Underwater Gallery's windows. This makes it hard to catch a glimpse of, but it can be seen there nonetheless. The player doesn't need to unlock its trivia information, because they are given its regular information as well as the trivia the first time they see it. This is because it cannot be interacted with or focused on - only observed from within the castle walls. Notes *As one of the three super-legendary and long-extinct creatures (the other two being the Sea Serpent and ''Cameroceras''), the Anomalocaris does not appear in the Marine Encyclopedia as a silhouette. Instead, it only appears after the player has first seen it. * The Anomalocaris is mentioned briefly in the first game; one of the salvage items is actually a 540-million-year-old Anomalocaris Fossil. Real-Life Information * Anomalocaris had a cosmopolitan distribution (meaning that it was found all over the world) during the Cambrian, with six species recognized: ** Anomalocaris canadensis ''(the largest and most well-known) ** ''A. pennsylvanica ''(which is possibly synonymous with ''A. canadensis, though not enough information exists to definitively prove or disprove such a claim) ** A. saron ** A. briggs ** A. kunmingensis ** A. magnabasis * The genus name Anomalocaris means "abnormal shrimp" or "unlike other shrimp" - from "anomaly", which is something out of the ordinary, and "Carideia", ''the name of the genus that designates shrimp. * There is an asteroid named after this creature - 8564 Anomalocaris. It has a diameter of about 10.4 miles (approx. 16.8 km). (Asteroids primarily orbit the Sunbetween Mars and Jupiter.) ** Some who follow astrological beliefs report that this asteroid has meanings of "old, ugly, predatory" tied to it. Gallery Anomalocaris Window.png Anomalocaris 2.png Anomalocaris 3.png Anomalocaris 4.png Anomalocaris canadensis Illustration 1.png|An illustration of ''A. canadensis. Anomalocaris canadensis Illustration 2.jpg|Another illustration of A. canadensis. Anomalocaris magnabasis Illustration.jpg|An illustration of A. magnabasis. Anomalocaris canadensis Size Comparison.png|A comparison of the average size of A. canadensis compared to the average human hand. Anomalocaris Illustration 1.jpg|An illustration of an Anomalocaris of unknown species, with several other Cambrian animals in-frame. Anomalocaris RL 2.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Other Fauna Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Valka Castle Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Arthropods Category:Valka Castle Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Solar System Category:Voice of the Night Sky